El hombre del muelle
by hooliedanisars
Summary: El amor sólo les había atraído dolor, ¿para qué intentarlo de nuevo? Amar es algo vano, sin sentido y fugaz. Pero el destino juega a favor de él a veces. SesshRin / AU [Concurso de San Valentín en Elixir Plateado]


**El hombre del muelle.**

 _ **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia, en cambio, es mía y sin fines de lucro. Espero que les guste :)**_

A favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo :v

* * *

 **Capítulo único.**

La programación ya se le hacía aburrida, el único contenido interesante a esas horas eran las novelas que trataban un tema tan vano y fugaz como el amor. Le causaban repulsión, y, por si eso no fuera poco, le recordaban a esa persona con quien en escasas ocasiones llegó a verlas. Resignada, apagó el televisor y se enfocó en su celular, dándose cuenta que apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde y su aburrida jornada no estaba por finalizar. Suspiró y fue a su cuarto a buscar ropa cómoda, se vistió con un conjunto deportivo negro con líneas rosas, acompañado de unas zapatillas blancas a contra tono, se dirigió a la heladera para sacar una botella de agua y en un santiamén ya se encontraba en la entrada de su casa. Luego de cerrar la puerta, observó las macetas bajo una de las ventanas, en las que las blancas flores ya comenzaban a marchitarse. Hizo caso omiso a aquellas plantas y reprimió un gruñido, ya que gracias a ellas el recuerdo de aquél hombre se hacía cada vez más presente y un dolor se hacía presente en su cabeza. Guardó las llaves en un compartimento de su muñequera y comenzó a trotar, tratando de despejar su mente y llevar sus pensamientos lejos de aquella persona; aunque aquello todavía le fuera imposible.

Trotaba por diversos lugares, pero siempre acababa en un lugar en específico, y eso era en las costas de Kōchi, su ciudad actual. Sentía la brisa marina todos los días, y no se arrepentía de haberse ido de la ciudad de Tokio, el bullicio en Kōchi era bastante reducido a comparación de su ciudad natal. Sin embargo, ahora extrañaba Tokio debido a que su familia se encontraba allí, y nada la ataba a ese lugar ahora. Los pocos amigos que tuvo alguna vez, eran los de su ex pareja, y no dudaron en dejarla de hablar apenas se enteraron de la ruptura. Estaba totalmente sola, pero debido a que era obstinada, se negaba a regresar, aunque aquél lugar ya estuviera plagado de malas memorias.

Apretó la mandíbula al recordar cómo se había erguido de aquél sillón y con determinación le había dicho a sus padres que quería mudarse. Sus miradas le decían que aquella decisión estaba más que apresurada, pero se desentendió de ellos con la simple justificación de aquello que sentía por su pareja.

Amor.

Se detuvo agitada y se agarró de las rodillas, inhalando y exhalando grandes cantidades de aire. El haber estado sumida en tantas citas y cenas nada gratificantes para su salud, la había hecho perder su condición física, y tardaría bastante en recuperar su forma. Abrió la botella de agua y bebió un poco, lo suficiente para humedecer su boca.

Fue allí, cuando bajó la botella, que lo divisó en aquél muelle.

Un hombre esbelto, de cabellos albinos, se encontraba observando a través de su catalejo las embarcaciones distantes. Vestía una camisa blanca, jeans azules y zapatos color café oscuros, una vestimenta bastante casual, pero que le indicaba que no trabajaba allí.

¿Qué haría a esas horas viendo barcos?

Negó con la cabeza y siguió trotando, mirando una vez más de reojo al curioso hombre. Nunca antes lo había visto, aquél muelle estaba abandonado, apenas era usado por un pescador para amarrar su bote de vez en cuando; aclarando que uno inexperto, porque en aquella zona no se encontraban muchos peces. Volvió su vista al camino y trotó de regreso a su hogar, con aquella interrogante rondándole por la cabeza.

Al llegar, vio de nuevo las flores, pero esta vez abrió la canilla surtidora, enchufó la manguera y las regó; no sabía mucho de jardinería, pero aunque el otoño se aproximara sentía que debía hacer algo por ellas. Las hierbas del jardín delantero se encontraban altas, apenas de percataba de ello ahora, y se dijo a sí misma que aprendería a mantener un jardín por su cuenta. Se dispuso a regar el jardín y luego entró a su hogar para ducharse. Poco a poco iba recuperando su ritmo de vida, aunque el trabajo no se lo facilitara, y aquella ausencia en el hogar cada vez se hacía menos perceptible.

Al terminar de vestirse, se dispuso a preparar la cena, por más que todavía fuese temprano. Se había acostumbrado a elaborar platillos para nada sencillos, y le costaría deshacerse de aquella manía por los condimentos y especias. Aquél platillo que tenía en mente no demoraba bastante, pero a pesar de eso le irritó que a mitad de su labor la interrumpieran. Su celular comenzó a repicar, y lanzó un suspiro al aire al fijarse de quién se trataba.

―Hola, madre.

― _Rin, ¿ya lo has decidido?_

Ella le preguntó sin antes saludar, fue directo al grano, como de costumbre. Y sabía a la perfección a qué se refería, pero su respuesta seguía siendo la misma a pesar que los días pasaran.

―Madre, ya he dicho que lo pensaré.

― _Pero ya no te queda nada en Kōchi, Kohaku ya no…_

―Basta, madre, no quiero hablar del tema.

Rin la interrumpió con un tono alto que rayaba con un grito. Estaba harta de que las conversaciones con su progenitora siempre tomaran aquél rumbo. ¿No podía simplemente hablar de cómo le estaba yendo en su trabajo? Al parecer no. La joven siempre sintió que un gran muro las separaba, nunca tuvo una buena relación con ella, ya que parecía que su mayor importancia era el trabajo que le tocaba llevar a casa. ¿Ahora sí le importaba la vida personal de su hija? Rin sacudió un poco la cabeza y prosiguió, ya que la persona al otro lado de la línea no continuaba con la conversación. Quizás por el hecho de que por primera vez ella le contestaba de esa manera, cuando siempre lo había hecho con sumo respeto.

―Todavía tengo que pensar si volveré a Tokio.

― _De acuerdo… Adiós, hija._

El repique del celular se hizo escuchar. Ya estaba hastiada de que no pudiera hablar con su madre de otra cosa distinta a Kohaku, pero reconoció que su trato hacia ella no había sido el mejor; luego le pediría perdón. Dejó el celular a un lado, se volvió a lavar las manos y continuó cortando las verduras.

Lo que más deseaba era olvidar y empezar de cero, pero parecía que todos se burlaban de ella.

…

El día siguiente se le antojó igual para la joven, por lo que tomó la misma decisión de salir a trotar, aunque esta vez se dirigió a otro lugar. Aprovecharía para fortalecer sus piernas en las escalinatas de un templo cercano, pero por algún motivo desconocido se desvió de su camino. Sin saber cómo, terminó de nuevo en las costas, y de nuevo divisó a aquél hombre peliplateado en el muelle. Quizás su subconsciente le había pedido el verlo de nuevo, pero aquello era fuera de lo común, hacía bastante que había perdido el interés en chicos apuestos. Sin embargo, se acercó a él caminando, y se detuvo a unos pasos de él.

Sus cabello era más largo de lo que imaginaba, incluso más que el de ella, con un brillo que por poco no la cegaba. Parecía un ser sacado de un mito, si bien no había observado su rostro con detalle, el perfil que poseía parecía toda una obra de arte. Sus ropas dejaban notar su bien formado cuerpo, a pesar de que fueran largas, los músculos se hacían notar, y su postura era digna de un príncipe.

―¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

La muchacha se sobresaltó y comenzó a negar con manos y cabeza. Se preguntó si acaso tenía ojos en la espalda, ya que él apenas había bajado el catalejo y no volteó a verla.

―Si estás negando, no puedo verte, sólo me di cuenta de que estabas aquí por tu respiración agitada. ¿Has estado trotando?

―S-sí ―respondió entrecortada, con el rostro ruborizado a tal punto de parecer un tomate, gracias a la vergüenza y el calor de su entrenamiento―, d-disculpa, sólo me dio algo de curiosidad verte con un catalejo. No todos hoy en día lo utilizan, es un objeto curioso.

―Hmp.

El hombre volvió a tomar el catalejo y centró toda su atención al mar, en una clara muestra de que no tenía interés alguno en cuanto a platicar con la joven. Se percibía la hostilidad en el aire, y Rin ya comenzaba a cuestionarse si permanecer allí era lo adecuado o más acertado. El hombre no emitió palabra alguna así que optó por irse, no sin antes saludarlo.

―Bueno, no te molestaré. ¡Suerte con tu búsqueda!

Rin salió trotando de nuevo, rápido y sin detenerse. Aquél hombre daba escalofríos, en ningún momento había volteado a verla, y no dijo palabra alguna en cuanto ella se despidió. No sabía si era descortés, o realmente aquella persona no sabía cómo socializar con sus semejantes.

…

La tarde siguiente también lo encontró, al igual que las próximas. Pero nunca hizo más que saludarlo con la mano cada vez que lo veía, aunque él nunca lo hiciera. Aquella ocasión en la que se había atrevido a hablar con él, prácticamente huyó despavorida ante la agresividad del sujeto. No le conocía bien el rostro, y dudaba que algún día lo hiciera, por lo que ahora se concentraba en sólo seguir su rutina de ejercicios, acompañada de los saludos al peliplata en cuanto pasaba por el muelle.

El tiempo fue avanzando, y pronto el verano acabó, los abrigos salieron de la parte inferior del armario y ella detuvo su rutina de ejercicios debido a las bajas temperaturas. Por más que siguiera ejercitándose en la caminadora, había algo distinto, y fue allí que se dio cuenta de la razón por la que salía todos los días a correr por las costas.

Una tarde lo divisó allí, con su abrigo color café, mirando la fría masa de agua. Un impulso de curiosidad la hizo salir de su cálido y cómodo hogar para ir a ver al extraño del catalejo, a pesar de que ahora el invierno se acercaba, al igual que las nevadas. Se acercó con un saludo como de costumbre, y fue allí que él volteó y pudo ver su rostro por primera vez, dejándola anonada. Sus ojos consistían en un par de lagunas doradas y apenas estaban rasgados, su nariz era pequeña y puntiaguda, y su mentón bastante delicado, sin vellos de bigote o barba. El color de su tez no era tan pálido como pensaba en un principio, al parecer su tono era más claro pero estaba ligeramente bronceado, evidencia de que había pasado bastantes tardes al sol. Aparte, a pesar de que su cabellera fuera blanca, sus cejas eran negras y finas, por lo que comenzó a cuestionarse si aquél era el tono natural de su cabello. Luego de examinarlo a fondo por un par de segundos, llegó a una conclusión que ella no se habría imaginado, pero que ahora era irrefutable.

Era hermoso… Y bastante sexy.

―Hola ―la saludó, gélido, apenas moviendo su boca.

―Hoy también estás aquí ―el albino elevó una ceja, haciéndole saber que era más que obvio―. ¡Lo siento! Digo, qué coincidencia.

―No creo que hayas llegado hasta aquí trotando ―comentó impasible, observando el abrigo morado de Rin.

―Tienes razón, hace bastante frío.

Se acercó más a él, con las manos moviéndose dentro de los bolsillos, y le señaló con la cabeza hacia un costado. Él pudo observar una bicicleta que acababa de ser encadenada a un poste, y el color rosa delataba de quién era.

―La verdad, vine aquí para sacarme unas cuantas dudas.

―Hmp, no eres la primera que intenta saber mi nombre y mi número de teléfono ―contestó cerrando el catalejo y guardándolo en su bolsillo.

―No es eso lo que quiero saber ―Rin pudo notar cómo lo descolocó aquella respuesta, y no se extrañaba, con ese rostro hermoso más de una habría caído en sus redes, pero no ella―. ¿Qué te impulsa a venir todas las tardes a mirar el mar por un catalejo?

―¿Y qué te impulsaba a ti a venir trotando todas las tardes hasta aquí? ―le respondió con otra pregunta, demostrando que quería evadir el tema.

―No eludas mi pregunta ―el hombre se cruzó de brazos, provocándola sin decir palabra alguna―. Al principio vine aquí porque quise retomar mi rutina de ejercicios, solía trotar cuando vivía en Tokio, pero dejé de hacerlo cuando me mudé.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó él, haciéndola apretar un poco la mandíbula antes de hablar.

―Me… comprometí. Vine a Kōchi porque su familia vivía aquí, aparte de que necesitaba alejarme un poco del bullicio de la ciudad, y lo amaba demasiado que fui capaz de muchas estupideces por él.

―Lo dices en pasado ―acotó el peliplateado, a lo que Rin asintió―. El amor es efímero, he visto a tantos sufrir por una nimiedad como esa.

―Tienes razón ―el albino se mostró sorprendido ante la declaración de ella―. Nunca más perderé mi tiempo con un sentimiento tan vano como ese, simplemente llega para hacerte «feliz» por un corto lapso y luego te deja dolor y decepción.

El silencio los habría inundado de no ser por la brisa marina que mecía los cabellos de ambos. El aroma salino llenaba sus fosas nasales, y la ausencia de ruidos lo hacían a ese lugar uno bastante mítico. El estar junto a un personaje tan bello con aquél paisaje a su alrededor le parecía mágico, pero no tardó en salir de su ensueño y continuar con su relato.

―Bueno, retomé mi rutina, y al venir a la costa te vi y la curiosidad me invadió… Lo que me recuerda que te hice una pregunta, ¿por qué el catalejo? ¿Y por qué todas las tardes?

El albino suspiró por lo bajo y sacó el catalejo de su bolsillo, sin dejar de mirarlo ni por un segundo.

―Fue el último regalo que mi padre me dejó. He tenido la costumbre de mirar al mar desde que él partió por última vez. En ese entonces apenas era un adolescente, no supe comprender cuando mi madre me dijo que nunca volvería.

―¿M-murió? ―el albino negó con la cabeza.

―Desearía que fuera así.

El peliplateado guardó de nuevo su catalejo y se dispuso a irse, pero Rin lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

―Espera, ¿por qué dices algo como eso? No deberías…

―Hazte a un lado.

Rin no pudo hacer más que hacerle caso, aquella mirada fulminante que le había dedicado era suficiente para empequeñecerla. El hombre ya se estaba alejando, por lo que decidió gritarle antes de que no la escuchara.

―¡Espera, aún no sé tu nombre! ―el albino volteó a verla, y se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de gritarle su nombre; uno bastante aterrador en su significado.

―¡Sesshōmaru!

Sin más, reanudó su camino, escuchando a sus espaldas un último grito de la joven. Si no había escuchado mal, se llamaba «Rin», y al parecer le quedaba a la perfección, ella era tintineante; y aunque le costara admitirlo, dulce como la melodía de las campanillas. Habiendo recorrido ya una larga distancia, volteó a verla, pero aunque se quedó así por largo rato, la vio irse en su bicicleta sin voltear ni un momento, hasta perderse por una esquina. Se preguntó a sí mismo qué esperaba de alguien como ella, que de la nada se interesaba en algo tan insignificante como un catalejo en vez de fijarse en él.

…

El sol se filtraba por la persiana del cuarto de Rin, quien aún se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo, hasta que su sueño se vio interrumpido. El tono de la llamada repicaba por toda su casa, y deseó por unos momentos ser un personaje de caricaturas y sacar un mazo gigante para destrozar el infernal aparato. Aún adormilada, contestó el teléfono sin fijarse en el contacto, frotándose los ojos para poder abrirlos por completo.

―¿Hola? Mhhh… ¿Quién es? ―preguntó adormilada, arrastrando las palabras con su garganta rasposa.

― _Hola, Rin, soy… Soy Kohaku._

Ella chasqueó la lengua al oírlo, sin importarle que él la escuchara. Aquél hombre la ponía de malhumor, había sido la causa de mares de lágrimas, pero ahora era la de un constante dolor de cabeza del que ya quería deshacerse. Parecía una burla que cuando comenzaba a olvidarlo de repente alguien lo mencionara, y ahora el mismo causante la llamaba

―¿Qué quieres? ―Le preguntó, con un fastidio evidente en su voz―. Ya te he dicho que no me vuelvas a llamar.

― _Lo sé, pero… Quiero pedirte perdón, ahora… Ahora sé lo que se siente._

―¿Te pagaron con la misma moneda?

Rin arqueó una ceja y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa del otro lado de la línea. Meses atrás, había atrapado a Kohaku con las manos en la masa, y a pesar de la montaña de disculpas, no se consideraba tan estúpida como para perdonarlo. Le había sido infiel, y si pudo hacerlo una vez, nada le impedía hacerlo una segunda. Sin embargo, jamás esperó que le dieran una cucharada de su propia medicina, y no pudo ocultar el deleite que le causaba el saberlo engañado como una vez ella lo fue.

―Me acabas de hacer el día.

― _¡Rin!_

Ella colgó y estiró los brazos para desperezarse. Al parecer, el tiempo sí curaba sus heridas, y una satisfacción la inundó tras recibir aquella llamada. Sentía algo de remordimiento, pero no podía borrar aquella gran sonrisa de su rostro. Abrió la casilla de mensajes de su madre y le comunicó que esa tarde se cambiaría el número de teléfono, algo que la libraría de otra posible llamada de Kohaku.

Esa tarde fue al muelle, había pasado una semana desde que supo el nombre de Sesshōmaru, y pensaba que ya era tiempo de que volviera a hablarle. Esta vez lo encontró con un abrigo azul, y aunque todavía no establecieran amistad alguna, decidió llamarlo por su nombre sin formalidad alguna.

―¡Hola, Sesshōmaru! ―Lo saludó con una voz tintineante, mas no recibió saludo alguno―. Oye, es descortés no saludar, te he dicho «hola, Sesshōmaru».

―Hmp ―se limitó a murmurar a la vez que cerraba el catalejo―, no tengo ganas.

―Eres como un niño ―murmuró ella, pensando que él no la escucharía.

―Al consentirme crearon una excesiva inmadurez en mí. ¿O será inseguridad? ―murmuró esa pregunta.

―N-no lo sé, yo…

―Era una pregunta retórica ―Respondió, dando media vuelta y encarándola con su mirada. Rin no pudo evitar tragar grueso al ver esas orbes doradas clavarse en su rostro, realmente era intimidante―. Y no, tal vez es porque no conozco los límites. Trato a la gente como se me place, mi querida Rin ―la agarró con suavidad del mentón y acercó su rostro al de ella, logrando que sus cálidos alientos chocaran y se percibieran aún más debido al frío―, sobre todo a pequeñas acosadoras como tú. ¿Tanto te intereso, pequeña?

De inmediato, la joven retrocedió cuanto pudo, alejándose así de aquél extraño albino del cual desconocía sus intenciones. Había estado a escasos centímetros del rostro de aquél hombre, y aquello significaba que Sesshōmaru quería ir mucho más allá; algo que no le apetecía en lo absoluto. O era muy directo, o estaba jugando con ella.

―Vamos, tú eres la que quería algo, ¿ahora que tienes la oportunidad vas a echarte atrás? ―arqueó una ceja y ladeó sus labios en una torcida sonrisa que causaba escalofríos en la piel femenina.

―¡Te equivocas! ―Gritó, cerrando sus puños a sus costados―. A mí no me interesa tu carita bonita, sino tu hábito de todas las tardes, me importa un pepino si eres un _Don Quijote_ o un _Sancho Panza_.

―Hmp ―se acercó a ella, pero esta vez la joven no retrocedió, dispuesta a encararlo con sus grandes ojos marrones―, has logrado convencerme luego de darme la misma excusa varias veces. Si te cuento el porqué de mi hábito, ¿me dejarás en paz?

―Así es ―respondió ella, claro y sin titubear ni un segundo.

Rin tenía ahora un nulo interés por los hombres, su experiencia con Kohaku le había bastado para no querer saber más acerca del amor o tener alguna clase de relación, distinta de una amistad, con alguien del sexo opuesto. No le interesaba nada más que conocer la historia del hombre del catalejo, aunque no supiera la razón de ello, aquello la distraía de las heridas del pasado. Se enfocaba tanto en ello que ahora pensaba poco y nada en su ex pareja.

―Fue el último regalo de mi padre ―comenzó a relatar el albino, captando toda su atención―, me lo dio antes de embarcar y nunca volver…

―Pero… ―Lo interrumpió, ganándose una dura mirada de parte de Sesshōmaru―. Dijiste que no está muerto.

―Sí, pero este fue el último regalo que me hizo, y fue cuando tenía ocho años.

El silencio los invadió por unos segundos, Rin no podía concebir que un padre podría ser tan frío con su hijo, los suyos siempre le regalaban algo para su cumpleaños, sea sencillo o no. El albino la contempló por unos segundos para luego notar que estaba tiritando de frío, aquella tarde en particular se encontraba más fría que nunca, por lo que no tuvo más opción que invitarla a un lugar cálido.

―¿Quieres tomar un café? ―ofreció con un tono seco y cortante.

―¿Eh? Oh, sí, pero pagaré yo.

―Haz lo que quieras ―espetó antes de comenzar a caminar.

En el interior, esperaba que el hombre insistiera para al final ceder, pero no fue así, simplemente se lo concedió. Se mordió el labio al reconocer que se había apropiado de aquella «estrategia» durante su noviazgo con Kohaku.

Le quitó la cadena a su bicicleta y siguió a Sesshōmaru en completo silencio, ya que no sabía cómo sacarle conversación a alguien tan intimidante como él. El único sonido que se escuchaba, además del de los vientos marinos, era el de las ruedas de la bicicleta, pero, contra todo pronóstico de ella, el albino inició una plática que la incomodó.

―Ya que yo no te intereso… ¿Significa que hay alguien más?

―No, y no estoy lista para eso. Rompí con mi prometido hace unos meses... Porque me fue infiel.

―¿Te fue infiel? ―Inquirió con un tono sardónico―. Al parecer no se conocían muy bien.

―De hecho, era yo la que no lo conocía bien, debí haberlo previsto que lo encontraría con otra ―el albino la miró de perfil por unos segundos antes de volver su vista al frente―. Una noche salí de improvisto a un bar con unas amigas, ya que estábamos bastante aburridas, y le dejé una nota en la mesa a Kohaku. Pensaba que se había quedado hasta tarde con trabajo en la oficina, como me dijo muchas veces, pero…

―Lo encontraste en ese bar ―completó, al ver que le costaba continuar.

―Abrazando y besando a una siliconada ―murmuró, pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que él no la escuchara.

―¿Cómo sabías que tenía siliconas? ―le pregunto con un ligero tono divertido.

―No lo sé, pero esos pechos eran demasiado grandes para ser naturales… ¿Y qué me dices? ―de nuevo él sólo la observó de perfil― ¿qué tal te va en el amor?

―Esas son tonterías ―espetó y miró hacia adelante.

―Concuerdo contigo.

Por un momento, Rin juró ver una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Sesshōmaru, enseñándole que su rostro no carecía por completo de aquella expresión. No tardaron en llegar a la cafetería, y por suerte no se encontraban muchas personas allí. Rin encadenó su bicicleta en un bicicletero que se encontraba en la entrada y luego acompañó a Sesshōmaru al interior del lugar. Se sentaron en un rincón, alejados de las frías ventanas, y luego de pedir su orden continuaron con la plática.

―¿Cómo es que sabes que tu padre sigue vivo?

―Años más tarde me enteré de que le pagaba una manutención a mi madre, y otros años más tarde lo encontré en las redes sociales.

―Pero…¿Por qué no lo has visto por… ―Rin se detuvo a mitad de su pregunta, y miró el mantelillo con dibujos de granos de café por unos segundos hasta que levantó la vista―. No me has dicho cuántos años tienes.

―Treinta y dos.

―¡¿Qué?! ¿No te ha visto por 24 años? ―Sesshōmaru negó― ¿Pero por qué?

―Para él es más importante su otra familia, y tampoco quiero verlo.

Justo cuando Rin iba a replicarle, la mesera llegó con un par de humeantes tazas de café, y las dejó en la mesa junto a algunas masas dulces, sobres de azúcar y pequeños vasos de agua y jugo.

―Vaya, Sesshōmaru, me parece muy extraño que traigas a alguien aquí. ¿Acaso tengo una pretendiente a nuera?

Rin levantó la mirada hacia la mesera, pero esta le indicó con la mirada que la persona que había hablado se encontraba en otra mesa. Y no pudo evitar quedar fascinada ante la belleza de la mujer que se encontraba bebiendo su frappé, bebida bastante peculiar a esas alturas del año. Era la versión femenina de Sesshōmaru, pero con más porte y elegancia aún. Pero aquello fue lo que menos le sorprendió, ya que no tardó en reconocerla.

―¡¿Jueza Irasue Shirayama?!

Sesshōmaru se atragantó con el café que había comenzado a beber, sorprendido de que la joven la reconociera a pesar de su corta estancia en Kōchi. Irasue no solía llamar la atención, a pesar de su cargo, por lo que no tenía muchos conocidos fuera del trabajo.

―Me suenas familiar, niña, ¿quién eres? ―arqueó una ceja, examinándola de pies a cabeza en un santiamén.

―Rin Suzuki, soy abogada, nos hemos visto en una ocasión hace unos meses.

―Claro, ahora lo recuerdo, eras la abogada del demandante de ese caso, hiciste un buen trabajo ―Rin sonrió, mas la albina endureció su mirada―. Y ahora entiendo por qué estás saliendo con mi hijo, es una pena.

La joven no hizo más que dejar caer su mandíbula, apenas sabía el nombre de Sesshōmaru, desconocía su apellido paterno, y por lo tanto también el de su madre. Pero más la ofendió el hecho de que insinuara que estuvieran saliendo, cuando ambos habían dejado bien en claro que no tenían intenciones al respecto.

―Disculpe, señora, pero yo…

―No estoy saliendo con ella, madre ―interrumpió Sesshōmaru, con un fastidio evidente en su voz―, y no sabía que yo era tu hijo.

―¿Ah, no? ―Se «extrañó» la mujer― ¿Y por qué la invitas?

―Tiene curiosidad por el catalejo ―espetó.

Esta vez, fue el turno de Irasue para que su mandíbula cayera. La mujer murmuró algo, en un idioma que Rin no pudo reconocer, y se levantó de su lugar, bebiendo su frappé mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

―V-vaya, no pensé que ella malentendería todo, quizás debí quedarme en silencio.

―No importa ―dijo el albino, apoyando sus codos en la mesa, cruzando las manos y reposando su barbilla en estas―. Ahora entiendo de dónde viene toda esa petulancia, interesante... Suzuki.

―Oh, vamos, no es para tanto ―Sesshōmaru esbozó una sonrisa torcida, y ella resopló―. De acuerdo, sí… Shirayama.

―Oh, ese es el apellido de mi madre, yo soy Sesshōmaru Taisho.

―Oh, cierto que es soltera y tú ya tienes el apellido de tu padre gracias a tu acta de nacimiento… A propósito, ¿me vas a contar por qué no quieres ver a tu padre? No creo que haya una razón tan buena para no querer hacerlo, se me hace que es puro capricho. ¿Me equivoco?

Aquella expresión de burla que por momentos se había apoderado del rostro de Sesshōmaru se borró y dio paso a una gélida, carente de emociones, a excepción de un pequeño atisbo de ira.

―Le fue infiel a mi madre con su actual esposa, me abandonó en cuanto se enteró de que esa mujer estaba embarazada y me reemplazó por ese bastardo, faltando a mis graduaciones y cumpleaños. ¿Te parece que esas no son razones para no querer verlo? ¿Realmente te parece que es un capricho?

Rin se mordió el labio, Sesshōmaru tenía bastante razón, pero a fin de cuentas era su padre, y no tenía porqué desear que estuviera muerto.

―Pero, quizás deberías…

―Ya te conté todo lo que se refiere al catalejo, ¿me dejarás de molestar de una buena vez?

La joven no tuvo más remedio que asentir, la verdad ya se sentía bastante incómoda, por lo que optó por salir cuanto antes de ese lugar. Dejó el dinero del café en la mesa, sin prestarle atención a aquellas preguntas que le hacía Sesshōmaru, y salió del recinto. Desencadenó su bicicleta y emprendió el regreso a su hogar, murmullando un par de improperios, aquél sujeto no tenía por qué ser tan idiota.

Y para colmo, ahora tenía que preparase café en cuanto volviera ya que estaba antojada.

…

La primavera llegó, y esa noche se encontraba sumida en arreglar su cabello. Vestía un kimono verde con un motivo de ramas de cerezo, el cual le llegaba hasta el suelo debido a que se lo había prestado una colega más alta que ella. Aquellos que alguna vez usó se los había dejado a su madre, ya que de alguna forma así se sentirían cercanas. Sí, Rin había decidido establecerse en Kōchi para siempre, o al menos cuanto tiempo pudiera. Había logrado entablar algunas amistades, y superó por completo a Kohaku, del que nunca volvió a saber gracias a la sabia decisión de cambiar su número. No podía ser más feliz, decía, pero en el interior reconocía que quizás sí lo sería si se siguiera viendo con Sesshōmaru. No entendía por qué, pero al parecer en él había visto un posible amigo, aunque al principio podía jurar que sólo lo buscaba para saber acerca de aquél catalejo. La historia detrás de ese objeto había resultado tan interesante como esperaba, pero no quedó satisfecha, quería saber más de aquél peliplateado de cual desconocía bastante.

Se terminó de acomodar la horquilla en el cabello y se maquilló un poco, para luego perfumarse y finalmente salir de su hogar. Una vez que cerró la puerta, observó su ahora cuidado jardín y sonrió al ver las pequeñas flores naranjas y azules que crecían en las macetas. Caminó hasta la vereda, y por poco no cae al suelo al ser empujada por unos niños que iban corriendo.

―¡Lo siento, señorita! ―se le acercó una joven mujer― ¡Niños, vengan acá!

Rin fue aturdida por quien parecía ser la madre de aquellos pequeños, los cuales por cierto no la habían molestado, aunque aún así la colérica mujer ahora los perseguía.

―Lo siento mucho, mi esposa es bastante gritona ―le habló una risueña voz masculina tras suyo.

―No se preocupe, yo…

Justo estaba volteando cuando lo vio pasar a su lado. Su gran complexión era visible aún a través del kimono, su cabello plateado ondeaba con aquella brisa primaveral y sus ojos dorados resplandecían a la luz de las linternas. Sin pensarlo siquiera, lo agarró fuerte del brazo, tomándolo por sorpresa.

―¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces, niña?! ―le gritó, agitando el brazo para que se lo soltara.

Parpadeó un par de veces para observarlo bien y percatarse de un «pequeño» detalle: no era Sesshōmaru. Lo increíble era que su parecido era impresionante, aunque contaba con diferencias como ojos más grandes, cejas pobladas y una tez bastante más morena.

―L-lo siento, te confundí con…

―Inuyasha, compórtate, no trates así a una mujer.

Esta vez, Rin no podía equivocarse, porque aquello no era un juego de luces y sombras, sino que lo había oído, y lo constató al ver hacia atrás. Era Sesshōmaru, y al parecer tenía cierto parentesco con aquél hombre con el cual lo había confundido. Quizás eran primos, pero no se atrevía a preguntárselo para confirmarlo, ya que él había clavado sus orbes doradas en las marrones de ella y estaba fuera de discusión hacer algo más que observarlo. Ambos estaban sorprendidos, ya que no esperaban verse de nuevo y, sin embargo, por una simple coincidencia allí estaban. Como vestían kimonos, supuso que ellos también iban al festival, y aquello le hizo sentir un escalofrío que bajó por su espalda.

―Rin ―habló Sesshōmaru, sacándola de sus pensamientos―. ¿Vas al festival?

―¿Qué te parece? ―Comentó con una sonrisa burlona y enseñándole el kimono―. Si me disculpan, tengo que irme.

―¿Q-quieres que te acompañemos? ―Le preguntó el sujeto que respondía al nombre de Inuyasha, bastante apenado por lo sucedido antes―. Es peligroso que una chica ande sola, ya sabes.

Sesshōmaru no objetó nada en lo absoluto, por lo que ella se limitó a asentir ante la oferta, no le costaba para nada acompañar a unos desconocidos a un festival en el que tampoco conocería a nadie. Porque inclusive Sesshōmaru era un desconocido, a pesar de que se hubieran visto muchas veces.

―Por cierto, soy Inuyasha ―hizo una reverencia y ella le respondió con otra―, el hermano menor de Sesshōmaru, un gusto.

―Igualmente ―sonrió, preguntándose qué rayos había pasado en tan poco tiempo.

Se reunieron con la esposa de Inuyasha y sus hijos, los cuales se presentaron con grandes sonrisas y la recibieron con calidez. Aquella «familia perfecta» no se parecía en nada a lo que había imaginado en cuanto Sesshōmaru le contó su historia, parecía que nunca tuvieron un conflicto familiar por lo pintorescos que lucían. Poco a poco, los niños y la pareja de casados se adelantaron, dejando a Rin y Sesshōmaru atrás.

―¿No que no te veías con ellos? Parecen conocerse muy bien ―le habló por lo bajo para que no los escucharan.

―Dije que no he visto a mi padre desde que tenía ocho años, no que no me veía con ellos.

―Pero hasta insultaste a tu hermano ―objetó.

―Porque realmente me parece un bastardo.

Rin torció la boca y no hizo más que seguir el camino en silencio, ya que su acompañante era la representación andante de un iceberg. No tardaron en llegar al templo en el que se llevaba a cabo el festival, uno pintoresco que hacía alusión a la llegada de la estación, y la cantidad de colores de los puestos dejaba embobado a más de uno. No dudó ni un segundo en ir hacia un puesto de máscaras, y compró la máscara de zorro que siempre trataba de conseguir en esas festividades. Estaba a punto de ver un puesto distinto cuando alguien le habló y la detuvo.

―Siempre te han encantado esas.

Aquella voz le sonaba familiar, temía que fuese de quien pensaba, y confirmó sus sospechas al verlo. A su costado, Kohaku esbozaba una grande y estúpida sonrisa, algo que le hinchó una vena en la frente y la hizo decir mentalmente una gran cantidad de improperios.

―¿Qué quieres? ―le preguntó con rudeza.

―Rin, ¿te parece que hagamos un borrón y cuenta nueva? ―le propuso, tomándola de la mano que tenía desocupada―. Vamos, te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

Rin trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero este la arrastró hacia un lugar menos concurrido, ignorando los insultos provenientes de la joven. Contra todo pronóstico de Kohaku, ella lo pateó en la entrepierna y salió corriendo al encuentro de Sesshōmaru para así evitar más escenas. Sin embargo, el albino lo había observado todo, y ahora lo miraba con fijeza.

―¿Tu ex?

―¡Se lo buscó y ya le di su merecido! ―se explicó ella, con tal de que no le dedique esa mirada y dejaran el asunto de lado.

Sesshōmaru ignoró su atropellada respuesta y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Kohaku. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, le propinó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. Si aquella patada no lo había tumbado, la golpiza del albino sí lo hizo.

―¿Qué te sucede?

―Sal de la vida de Rin Suzuki, o te la verás conmigo.

Kohaku se retorció y luego la vio con el ceño fruncido, moviendo los labios en lo que parecía ser un insulto. Rin estaba sonriendo como estúpida, y apenas se daba cuenta, pero no podía evitarlo, Sesshōmaru había hecho un buen trabajo al darle su merecido, aunque no lo dijera nunca. El albino dejó al ex prometido de Rin en el suelo, y la llevó a ella de la mano hacia donde se encontraba la familia de Inuyasha. En unos cuantos minutos se olvidaron del incidente, gracias a los juegos y la comida. Todos parecían pasarla de maravillas, menos Sesshōmaru, quien mantenía su expresión carente de emociones todo el tiempo, inclusive cuando sacó el conejo de peluche más grande de todos y se lo entregó a Rin.

Llegando casi al final, los fuegos artificiales llenaron el firmamento sobre ellos, asombrando a todos los que se encontraban allí. Rin buscó con la mirada a Sesshōmaru, y él se encontraba absorto viéndolos. Aquella expresión en su rostro la asombró, y dejó de contemplarla sólo para ver ella también el espectáculo.

El festival finalizó, y como les quedaba de pasada, la familia acompañó a Rin a su casa. Sesshōmaru aprovechó y se adelantó con ella para que pudieran hablar a solas, ya que no tuvo oportunidad alguna en el festival.

―No esperaba encontrarte en este festival, hace mucho que no nos veíamos.

―Lo sé ―suspiró Rin, no esperaba que él fuese el primero que lo dijera

―Pensé que habías vuelto a Tokio, como habías dicho.

―Decidí quedarme y vencer a mis propios demonios ―comentó, viendo hacia el estrellado firmamento―. Quizás mentí un poco cuando dije que sólo me interesaba la historia del catalejo ―Sesshōmaru la observó y ella conectó sus miradas―. En ese entonces no tenía a nadie, me sentía tan sola que al ver la oportunidad de conocer a un hombre que no me vería como «algo más», la quise tomar.

Sesshōmaru asintió al recordar que una de sus últimas charlas se había tratado de eso, y suspiró al recordar la última.

―Mi madre nos pidió disculpas por su comportamiento, dijo que te las pidiera en cuanto te viera, pero nunca apareciste.

―Me dejaste en claro que no querías que te molestara más ―comentó haciendo un gesto de obviedad.

Sesshōmaru se detuvo, y Rin al igual lo hizo.

―Me refería al tema del catalejo ―se acercó más a ella y le susurró al oído, haciendo que su piel se erizara―. Tú no me molestas, Rin.

Sesshōmaru se alejo para verla a los ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de asombro.

―¿En lo absoluto? ―Sesshōmaru asintió y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, en la que Rin se perdió por unos momentos.

―¡A que no nos alcanzan!

Los pequeños sobrinos empujaron a su tío en medio de sus juegos, haciendo que él tropezara y se recargara en Rin, con la «mala suerte» de que sus labios se tocaron en el acto. Ninguno de los dos pudo creer lo que pasó, y se mantuvieron así por segundos, pero cuando Sesshōmaru se percató de que realmente estaba besando a la muchacha y que no era una ilusión, se apartó y puso sus manos en los hombros de la joven.

―Rin, no fue…

―L-lo sé ―lo cortó, con las mejillas arreboladas, y miró hacia otro lado, encontrándose con el buzón de la entrada de su casa―. A-aquí es donde vivo, gracias por traerme, adiós ―lo saludó con un apretón de manos, y acto seguido hizo una reverencia a la pareja, quienes habían presenciado tan extraño espectáculo y acababan de alcanzarlos―, tengan una buena noche.

Sin esperar más, a paso veloz y totalmente roja, entró a su casa y al cerrar la puerta, se recargó en ella. ¿Qué había sido eso? No podía creerlo, y menos que su corazón latiera tan rápido. Aquél había sido uno de los grandes papelones de su vida, si no es que era el mayor. Se sintió el rostro caliente, aún sin poder creer que aquello había ocurrido, y se fue al baño para refrescarse, sin poder dejar de pensar en ello. Ahora, el incidente con Kohaku había quedado en segundo plano, bastante atrás, y su cabeza estaba ocupada recordando aquél beso.

Sesshōmaru, aún sin poder concebir lo que había pasado gracias a sus sobrinos, memorizó la dirección y el aspecto de la vivienda en un santiamén, para luego seguir su camino junto a sus familiares. Sentía una sensación extraña en su cara, y cuando se llevó las manos al rostro se lo sintió caliente. ¿Estaba sonrojado?

― _El tío Sesshōmaru está ena-mo-ra-do_ ―canturrearon los pequeños sobrinitos, ganándose un trío de duras miradas por ser los causantes de tal desliz.

 **FIN**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí :')

¡He vuelto! Con un nuevo one-shot para las que no lo hayan leído en el concurso de Elixir Plateado (grupo SesshRin en Facebook, se los recomiendo). Allí participé bajo el seudónimo de Koi Ja Nai (Onodera, baby), y salí primera, muchas gracias desde ya a todas las que me votaron, si es que están leyendo por aquí :')

Estuve a punto de no participar, pero de último momento un haz de luz vino a mi cabeza, gracias a una personita

Y no... No pienso hacer una continuación, al menos por ahora no lo tengo pensado.

Quizás pronto esté actualizando, gracias a mi bella sensei SheilaStV, quien me ha estado apoyando en este momento complicado que estoy pasando :'), y que me beteará con respecto a "Mi compañero Sesshomaru" (sep, no está abandonado, tengo muchas ideas sin redactar con ese fic :'v).

En fin, me despido esperando que les guste y ¡hasta la próxima!

 _¡Besukisus!_


End file.
